Time Twist
by Solara Moonset
Summary: Lara Is just your average computer hacker ...er ... programer. So what happens when she's transported almost three hundred years into the future and finds herself aboard the enterprise? And who is this murdering criminal Jim Kirk is sent to hunt down? Khan is drawn to Lara, although he has no idea why. Can she survive the love of a savage augment?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** You'll notice a few minor changes to this first chapter, I promise it;'s all for the better! This is a twisted love story with a few songs thrown in, cause I'm a nut like that. I'm not all that sure about the title so any suggestions are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Star Trek, let's face it, the story would be a lot different!

**Time Twist**

**Ch1**

Lara looked around the lush spa. She had never been here before; her mother swore this place was a piece of heaven and could often be found here. The clerk smiled politely as Lara handed in her gift certificate.

"First time?" she asked kindly. Lara nodded. The clerk handed her a soft terrycloth robe. "You can put this on in there, our masseuse prefers you bare, but if you are uncomfortable doing that, it's quite all right to leave your underwear on. Did you bring an IPOD with you?" Again Lara nodded. "Good. After you're ready, you can either let the music flow through the room or use ear-buds to relax. Any questions dearie?" Lara shook her head. The clerk continued to smile and motion her towards the dressing rooms.

Once Lara was dressed in the robe, she was quickly led to a massage room. Her masseuse had her lay on the table and take off her robe. A towel was placed on her rear. Turning her IPOD on Lara closed her eyes and let the music and the masseuse, relax away her tension. A tingling sensation flowed through her body; she opened her eyes and looked at her masseuse. The masseuse had a look of utter horror on her face as light rings engulfed Lara. The room around her disappeared replaced by a very white room. As she was registering the change, she started to fall, the towel and her IPOD falling to the side. She hit the cold floor and looked up, the table she had been on was gone; this room was a completely different. Where her masseuse had stood now stood four men in strange cloths; Lara screamed.

~OOO~

Spock and Kirk entered one of the engineering labs to find Scotty and Chekov arguing over a set of controls.

"Lad, I'm telling you it isn't going to work. The science isn't there." Scotty called.

"But vis vill vork. Trust me." Chekov hit the transport button before another word could be said. The plant that had been sitting on the transporter pad disappeared. But on reentry, a girl appeared, clad only in a towel; she hovered for a moment then fell. The girl looked around confused and screamed when she saw the Starfleet officers. Kirk quickly grabbed the towel and tried to hand it to the girl, but she had fainted.

"I'm not sure what experiments you two were trying but from my experience, women like to be clothed when they meet new people." Kirk half joked as he wrapped the girl in the towel and picked her up. "Spock, why don't you get caught up to speed while I take our guest to medical."

"Yes captain."

Kirk felt rather lucky as he walked toward medical. Very few crew saw him, it would be hard to explain why he was carrying a mostly naked, unconscious girl around. Entering medical he looked straight at McCoy.

"Bones, we have a small situation here." McCoy turned in his seat and stared.

"I'm not sure what kind of med bay you think I run, Jim, but I generally want my patients dressed."

"Scotty and Chekov were running some sort of experiment and transported her aboard like this." Kirk put the girl on a bed.

"I'll give her a once over, make sure everything's fine. And get her a uniform."

"Thanks Bones. Also see if she can tell you what this is." Kirk handed him the IPOD.

~OOO~

Lara woke slowly. It had to be a dream, she had never been to a spa before so her mind of course would come up with some crazy dream ending with her naked in a weird place right? But when she opened her eyes, she was still some place she didn't know. It kind of looked like a futuristic sci-fi hospital. Looking down at herself, she was very happy to see she was no longer naked.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Since I hadn't heard from Bones, I was just coming to check on you." Lara looked over at the man speaking to her. His crystal blue eyes and mischievous smile seemed friendly enough. His cloths were odd though.

"Now, now Jim. Don't bother my patient. She still needs a little bit of rest." Although the new voice was gruff, with his slight southern accent and soft brown eyes, Lara new it was a tease among friends. He was dressed similarly to the first man, but where the first man wore black and gold, this one wore black and blue.

"Who are you?" Lara asked softly eyes switching between the two.

"James T. Kirk, captain of the Enterprise. This is my ship you're on. This is Bones, our doctor." Gold shirt offered her his hand, with a charmingly flirtatious smile. Lara reluctantly shook it.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. Jim's the only one that calls me Bones." McCoy also offered his hand.

"And you are?" Kirk asked. Lara ignored his question.

"Why did you kidnap me? My family doesn't have any way to pay for a ransom if that's what you're after. And how can we be on a ship? I don't feel us moving with the waves." Lara seemed to shock both of them.

"This is a starship, we're in space. And … I'm sorry we transported you up here. We were experimenting with the transporter and accidently brought you here. The system went hay-wire after that, we couldn't get reading where you were from so I wanted to wait until you woke up to send you home. It wouldn't do any good to send you to the wrong planet, right?"

"Spaceship? Wrong planet? Yeah right. We haven't even had a manned mission to Mars yet, but somehow I'm magically transported to a spaceship, with gravity and weird futuristic sci-fi décor." Lara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about. We have several cities on Mars. Heck my mother is living on Mars right now." Kirk eyed the girl.

"The first manned mission landed on Mars in 2017, if I remember my history right." McCoy looked thoughtful.

"Alright where's the hidden camera. You can't actually expect me to believe this crap. It's 2014. I'm done with this." Lara slid off the table and started for the door.

"Missy where do you think you're going?" McCoy called walking after. Lara looked over her shoulder at McCoy.

"Out of this nuthouse." She bumped into a hard chest and quickly turned around and looked up into an emotionless face. She looked at his ears. "Nice elf ears, now if you'll excuse me." She tried to walk around him, but he didn't move, only raising one eyebrow at her.

"Captain, Lieutenant Scott was able to reconstruct the transporter path. This girl was transporter here sometime from the early twenty first century. So far every computer simulation we've run does not look like we're able to repeat the process. We cannot send her back."

"Thanks Spock, we've just figured that out."

"You three can't be serious. There's no way this is real!" Lara looked from face to face.

"How about I show you that were telling the truth?" Kirk asked. Lara spun to face him.

"Alright _Captain_, show me." Lara frowned as Kirk went over to a wall display and motioned her over. He typed a few buttons.

"This is Starfleet's historical database. Look-up anything you want." Kirk stepped back and Lara looked at the display. The three Starfleet officers watch her for an hour while she searched the database. Finally she turned back around. The last thing she had looked up was her family.

"You're really telling the truth aren't you? God I'm really almost three hundred years in the future, and stuck here. My friends, my family they're all gone." there was a waver in her voice, and her eyes watered.

"It's undoubtedly a nasty shock. Why don't you take a seat." McCoy helped Lara sit down on one of the Bio beds.

"Are you ready to tell us your name?" Kirk's voice was gentle.

"Lara Jones."

"Well, Lara Jones, Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise."

~OOO~

"Captain it is most illogical. We cannot keep her aboard the Enterprise. When we return to Starfleet, we should report her and give her over to them."

"My God Spock! You make it sound like she's a criminal! She was accidently brought to our time against her will. The choice should be hers, if she wants to stay on the enterprise let her. We can see what skills she has to build on and get her caught up to speed if that's what she wants."

"Doctor we are not equipped as well as Starfleet is to 'get her caught up to speed' as you put it."

"She lost everything she knew and loved because of us. We should have the decency to let her choose her own future!"

"Both of you stop. I _am_ going to inform Starfleet command about Lara and how she got here. I'm also going to recommend that the decision to leave or stay be up to her. You know admiral Pike will want to talk to her, so stop this bickering. You two are sounding like an old married couple." Kirk turned and walked away from his stunned friends. Spock rose an eyebrow at that. McCoy looked horrified at the comparison and stormed away.

~OOO~

Lara was walking the halls trying to remember the way back to the mess hall from her quarters. She knew she had taken about a dozen wrong turns and was hopelessly lost. Now she just wandered hoping to find someone , anyone who could help her get back on track. She was really starting to get nervous when she heard a familiar song. She hummed with the music and swayed her hips walking closer and closer to where the music was coming from. The closer she got, she began to hear a male voice sing with the melody.

_I want to party _

_And live my life_

_I want to party_

_And fly_

There was a small instrumental break and someone sing Hey over and over again. Smiling Lara began to sing the next part of the song.

_Laya laya laya laya_

_Laya laya laya laya_

_Laya laya laya laya_

A head popped out around the corner and smiled at her. She blushed, she never sang in front of people before.

"You have a beautiful voice. I haven't seen you around, I'm Hendorff." He came complete out into the hall. He was tall and bulky, a little scary looking at first to Lara.

"I'm Lara. Sorry I'm a little lost."

"You're lucky you came this way instead of left back there, not to many people come down this way, which is why I play music rather loudly. What else is there to do in an empty brig?" he laughed. Lara laughed with him.

~OOO~

Kirk practically skipped as he led Lara and Spock to Admiral Pike's office. "A five- year mission Spock! That's deep space, that's uncharted territories! Think how incredible that's gonna to be. … Hello ladies, Jim Kirk."

"God Jim, you're as bad as a teenager." Lara smirked.

"A little flirting never hurt anyone." Jim smiled back at her.

"That's not how Uhura or Hendorff tell the story. You apparently got an epic beat down for a little flirtation, right before you entered the academy." Lara laughed.

"Wait… since when do you and Cupcake know each other?" Jim looked down at her. She walked in front of kirk and turned to stare at him walking backwards.

"I haven't been spending the last two months cooped up in a cabin, you know Jim." Lara stuck out her tongue and turned back around. "Which way are we going anyway?" Jim laughed and led the way to Admiral Pike's office.

Lara sat quietly as admiral Pike chastised Kirk and Spock. She tried so very hard not to laugh as Pike started in on Spock but she couldn't help it, when the Admiral asked Spock if was giving him attitude. She started to snicker.

"I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously. To witch are you referring?" Lara's laughter burst through the room all three turned to her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so funny. You're getting sassed, and Spock doesn't even know he's doing it!" Lara took get gulps of air trying to stop laughing.

"Out. You're dismissed, commander. Miss Jones if you can't be quiet I'll have to ask you to wait in the hall." Pike rubbed his temples. Lara sobered and nodded at him. Lara watched and listened in horror as Kirk got the enterprise taken away from him. Kirk stormed out of the office a few minutes later and Pike turned to Lara.

"What are we going to do with you?" he asked softly.

"I was prepared to beg you to stay on the enterprise. I had even prepared a speech about how I've lost everyone I knew and loved and all I have left is the friends I've made on the enterprise. But now I'm not sure. In just two months Jim became a good friend to me, the enterprise wouldn't feel right without him aboard, but at the same time I don't know if I can start all over again." Lara looked at the floor.

"This report here says you've been helping Lieutenant Scott. Why don't we talk about that. Ok?" Pike offered a small smile. Lara nodded.

"Well they gave me this test, I guess to see how much I knew and if I had any extra skills. Honestly more than half the test I didn't understand. I got frustrated and reprogramed the test to read out a bunch of profanities at Jim and Spock." Lara blushed.

"How, if you don't mind me asking, did you 'reprogram' the test?"

"As advanced as your computers are they still run on base code, on binary. I grew up learning the ins and outs of binary, there wasn't much I can't get a computer to do."

"You just heard me and Jim going on about fudging reports. I'm sorry but can you show me how you reprogram? I can't trust any of Jim's reports at the moment." Lara looked up into Pike's eyes. He looked sad, not angry. Lara nodded.

"What would you like the computer to do, or say?" she asked as she took the PAD from Pike.

"Surprise me." Lara nodded. Half an hour later she handed the PAD back to Pike. The screen was like nothing he had ever seen, just two colors, some sort of game was on the screen. There seemed to be a very primitive diagram of a hanging post and blank spaces at the bottom of the screen. When he tried to exit out of the strange game a message popped up. _'Surprised yet?'_

"What is this?"

"Hangman. It's a game where you try to guess the word. Each wrong letter adds a part to the person your hanging."

"How do I get my PAD functional again?"

"Win the game. There's only one word programmed in. it shouldn't be that hard."

"Alright the report on you was honest. I think keeping you with Lieutenant Scott is a good idea, but the choice is ultimately yours. You can join the academy and become an actual member of Starfleet, you could join the civilian section, whatever you want. I'll back your decision."

"I think I want to stay with the enterprise. Just promise me one thing, if Jim does good at the academy let him come back?" Lara looked innocently up at Pike.

"Just between us, he isn't going back to the academy. He's been demoted to first office under my command. I needed to get through that thick head of his that there are consequences to his actions. Don't worry I'm not going to let him stew for long." Pike smiled.

"Wow, just wow."

"I'll get someone to take you back to the enterprise."

"Thank you … sir?" Pike laughed.

"You don't have to call me sir, Christopher is just fine." Lara smiled. He would be a different type of captain than Jim was, but no less likeable or approachable.

~OOO~

Lara and the rest of the bridge crew watched in horror as the news played clips of first the bombing in London and then the attack in San Francisco. A Tear rolled down Lara's check.

"When will we know if Jim, Spock or Christopher made it out of there?" she asked softly.

"It might be a couple hours yet. They'll have to be debriefed and medically cleared first, and there's no telling how long that will take. The council won't release the names of the dead for a few days, either." Uhura answered softly. Lara leaned over and gave her a one armed hug.

"Why would someone do this?" Lara whispered, Uhura shook her head.

"Kirk to the Enterprise" a relieved gasp flew through the bridge crew.

"Enterprise here Sir" Uhura responded at once.

"Admiral pike is dead. Spock and I are fine. I need all of you to stay put and wait for further orders."

"Yes Sir"

"Kirk out."

"At least now we know…" Lara hugged Uhura again.

~OOO~

"Scotty what's going on? What are these things?" Lara asked watching as men tried to load what looked like enormous 8 foot long bullets onto the Enterprise.

"Torpedoes with an unknown payload. I'll no' have them brought on my ship!" Scotty began yelling at the men again as Kirk came running up.

"Scotty I need you to approve those weapons."

"Do you know what this is, Captain?" Scotty pointed vaguely at the warp core.

"I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"It's a warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload, could start a chain reaction which will kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw."

"What was the first straw?"

"What was the…? There are plenty of straws! How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman is using it to hop across the galaxy. Where do you think he got it from?"

"We have our orders Scotty."

"That's what scares me. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? Cause I thought we were explorers. I thought we-"

"Sign for the torpedoes. That's an order."

"Right well you leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

"Oh, come on, Scotty."

"You're giving me no choice, sir."

You're not giving me much of a choice!"

"I will not stand by and-"

"Will you just make an exception and sign!"

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

"I do!" Kirk snapped; Scotty looked shocked.

"NO Jim, you can't!" Neither Kirk or Scotty so much as blinked at Lara's outburst.

"I do. You are relieved, Mr. Scott." Kirk was calmer this time. Lara hugged Scotty.

"Jim, for the love of God, do not use those Torpedoes. It'll be all right lass." Scotty gave Lara a gentle squeeze and handed his report to Kirk. Kirk and Lara watched Scotty leave, Keenser following closely behind. Lara walked away from Kirk slow tears falling down her face.

~OOO~

When Chekov walked into engineering wearing a red shirt, Lara's tears returned. Both stared at each other for a moment wondering what they were going to do without Scotty. Chekov opened his mouth when the captain's voice was heard over head.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain if this ship and our friend is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per Admiral Marcus, it is essential that our passage go undetected, Tensions between the federation and Klingon Empire have been high, any provocation could lead to an all-out war. … … I will personally be leading a landing party to an abandon city on the surface of Qo'nos, whrere we will capture the fugitive John Harrison, and return him to earth so he can face judgement for his actions. Alright, let's go get this son of a bitch, Kirk out."

"I guess Scotty got through to him after all." Lara smiled. "Chekov, since I really have no idea what to do around here, I'm going to take off. If you want me to try to help call me ok?"

"Yes, I vill."

After a nice walk around the ship and a nap, Lara grabbed the violin Hendorff had given her, lunch for the two of them and made her way down to the brig. Hopefully he still wanted to practice music, and hopefully they still had some time before Harrison was brought aboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter two! Enjoy! and please review!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Time Twist**

**Chapter Two**

Khan walked between the guards assigned to take him to the brig. Really what were these humans thinking? He had just taken out two dozen Klingons and just three Starfleet security personnel were putting him in the brig? Did they honestly think they had him trapped? Khan wanted to roll his eyes at their stupidity. As they rounded the last bend, the captain strolled into view, now in his uniform. Really the security must be idiots if the captain had time to change and still almost beat them here from the cargo bay. He walked calmly into his cell and turned to face his "captors".

"Sorry I'm late Hend-" A soft, feminine voice started but stopped as soon as she saw the Captain and extra security. She was carrying a tray with food in one hand, and a violin case in the other. Khan smirked. Her distraction was had been just enough that the security forgot to seal his cell; It was opened the barest crack. He would leave it like it was and if need be, escape.

"Lara what are you doing here?" the captain's voice had soften to talk to the girl. Perhaps she was family to him? Khan watched the two interact and filed the information away.

"Um... Hi Jim. Well you see Hendorff and I have been practicing music together. And since no one is usually here, and he can't leave until his replacement comes, I've been bring him lunches and sometimes we practice while we eat?" Khan tilted his head. She was acting shy and guilty. How odd.

"You should hear her sing captain; she has a voice like an angel." The man at the desk piped up. The captain looked back at him; Khan had on an innocent look on his face by the time the captain meet his eyes.

"Harrison is secure at the moment. Why don't you sing for us, Lara?" The Captain smiled at the girl, and her face light up like a tomato. Khan wanted to hurl at the display.

"I don't like singing in front of people. I've never sung in front of anyone other than Hendorff." She said quietly.

"When you play your violin, you said the world melts away. Why not play and sing?" the desk guard smiled at the girl.

"Just imagine it's only you and Cupcake. We're not here at all." The Captain added. The girl sighed and placed the tray and case down. She didn't look at any one as she opened the violin case and stood before them, her eyes closed. Slowly she started to play.

_"I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

_Tried mechanical heart_

_Beats 'til the song disappears_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me"_

Khan could only stare in wonder as she sung. He had never heard anything like her voice. It soothed, and calmed him in a way he never imagined. As the chorus ended, her eyes still hadn't opened. She began to dance in time with the music; it was loosely based of ballet. Her movements were stunning, she was as gracefully as one of his people. As Khan watched her move, he knew he had to have this girl. The other men in the room were equally entranced by her and Khan wanted to kill them all, she belonged to him. He shook his head, he was an augment, she was a human. He would never take her. As she continued to dance, it matter less and less she was a shy and meek human; he couldn't ignore the way her body called to him as she moved. Her dance slowed.

_"Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_If only the clockwork could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

_We'd burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me"_

Her dance began to pick up again, and Khan slid the door to his cell open. He eased out behind the guards and Captain, off to their left and moved closer to the girl. No one noticed his movements; they were too focused on her. He stopped behind her as she started to sing again.

_"If i break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if i take a dive_

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_If i break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if i take a dive_

_I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_Only..._

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive _

_And shatter me"_

Khan began to dance with her. They seemed to move as one. His action only seemed to enhance her performance. More than anything, Khan wanted to feel her in his arms. Part of his mind knew this was wrong, he had never fallen for a woman before and he should hold nothing but contempt for this small, fragile, thing.

_"Me!_

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!"_

Khan pulled her to him, one hand on top of hers, holding the violin with her, the other on her back pulling her into his chest. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Did she not know he had danced with her? Khan leaned down and kissed her; at her surprised gasp he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like heaven, he couldn't believe his reaction to her; he'd never had anything like it before. It was perfect, until something very hard hit his groin.

~OOO~

To say Lara was surprised was an understatement. Frist she was grabbed and pulled into a hard chest, the chest of John Harrison if she wasn't mistake, and now she was getting kissed. When his tongue entered her mouth uninvited she'd had enough. She moved her leg backward, and quickly brought her knee up into his groin. He released her at once, but it seemed to be more from surprise than the fact she hurt him.

"Who the hell do you think you are and what gives you the right to just waltz up to me and kiss me? I don't even know you!" She growled up at him, her hand balled up during her rant and she pulled back, swung as hard as she could and hit his jaw. His face didn't even move at her hit. It was only then that she realized he was about a foot and a half taller than she was. Hands pulled her back away from him, her violin still in his grasp as security rushed at him. He roared and fought them, throwing three men away from him at one time trying to get back to her. A phaser blast sent him to his knees, but he looked up right at her and shook his head as if clearing it. He seemed to have calmed down considerably; he stood slowly and followed the security without question back to his cell.

"Lara, don't come back down here. Cupcake will bring your things back to you." Jim called as he gently pushed her out the door and closed it in her face. If that's how people acted to her singing voice, she was never singing again; Harrison had been frightening. Lara sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face and winced at attempting to use her hand. She looked down at her hand, it was throbbing and starting to swell. _'Lovely'_ she muttered to herself as she went to go visit McCoy.

~OOO~

"What do you mean you hit him?"

"I mean I balled up my fist and hit his jaw. Ask Jim, he was there. Beside the bastard deserved it."

"Lara just because he killed innocent people, doesn't give you the right to hit him."

"Bones the bastard pulled me to him and kissed me. I'm sorry I'm not into kissing complete strangers. He had the punch coming!"

"Wait he kissed you?"

"Yes and Lara's not going anywhere near the brig again. Right?" Jim cut into the conversation. McCoy and Lara looked startled and glanced at Kirk.

"Jim, are you sure Lara didn't hit something else? There shouldn't be this much damage to her hand for one hit to the face."

"Oh it was just one hit to the face alright; I pulled her off of him before she could hit him again. Bones, that bastard is just as hard as a rock. I must have hit him a dozen times down on Qo'nos and he didn't get so much as a bruise. My hands feel like I went ten rounds with Cupcake."

"Jesus Jim! Not you too. He is a prisoner we need to escort back to Earth, we can't have him showing up looking beat to hell."

"Um… not to be all me, me, me, but can I get my hand wrapped up or something?" Lara looked innocently at Kirk and McCoy.

"I'm half tempted to tell you no." McCoy grumbled as he started to fix her hand.

"Lara, I want you to stay here with Bones until we get back to Earth."

"JIM!" Lara and McCoy said at the same time.

"Lara, think of this like basic medical training. Bones you get two extra hands. Win-win." Lara and Bones looked at each other. "Glad you two agree! Now remember Lara, everywhere Bones goes, you go!" Jim hurried out of the Med Bay before they could say anything else.

"I don't need a baby sitter, I have no plans to go anywhere near John Harrison again." Muttered Lara.

~OOO~

Lara watched from behind Carol Marcus, and McCoy as they tried to open a torpedo. She had a PAD in her hand trying to reprogram it. So far Carol and McCoy were making more headway. All of a sudden a door slam shuts on McCoy's arm.

"What the hell happened? I can't get my arm out!" Lara immediately tune out everything around and focused on the torpedo. With-in ten seconds the detonation had stopped but McCoy was still trapped. Lara continued to type at an alarming rate. Suddenly not only had the door holding McCoy's arm slid open, but a second door on top did as well. Lara took a deep breath and looked up. Bones and Carol were staring in the torpedo. Lara moved to look down inside also.

"Oh hell." Lara was too stunned to say more. The three just starred at the frozen man inside the torpedo.

"What the hell's going on down there?" Kirk yelled trough the communicator.

"Jim you're gonna wanna see this." McCoy answered.

~OOO~

"Is he alive?" Kirk asked staring down at the frozen man.

"He's alive but if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing it could kill him, this technology is beyond me." McCoy glanced at Lara, who was busy ignoring them and working on her PAD.

"How advanced Doctor?" Spock looked to McCoy.

"It's not advanced. That Cyro-tube is ancient." Carol input.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability. Which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here, He's about three hundred years old." McCoy turned to Lara when they heard her PAD drop.

"He's from my time?" Lara asked.

"There abouts." McCoy nodded. Lara shot out the door at a run, headed to the brig, Kirk hot on her heals.

"What year did you come from?" Lara stopped in front of John Harrison's cell.

"Lara not now. Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk gentle pushed Lara towards Spock. Harrison kept his eyes on Lara.

"2018. There are men and women in all the torpedoes Captain. I put them there." Khan turned his gaze to Kirk.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior, so as to lead others to peace in a time of war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile-"

"The rumors of augments were true… my god what did we do?" Lara's soft voice drew everyone's attention.

"Lara?" Kirk was worried, her face had gone white, her eyes large.

"People were starting to talk, our army was too good. We had a battalion that was called super soldiers. They were said to be stronger, faster, smarter. It was whispered they were genetically engineered, it was true wasn't it? They were made to fight to protect our freedom, without being allowed to have freedom themselves." Lara's eyes rose to Harrisons. His face softened at her horrified expression. He gave a small brief nod, Lara's eyes closed.

"For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found a drift, I alone was revived." His tone was soothing. A lone tear ran down Lara's check.

"I looked up John Harrison, until a year a ago. He didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause, a smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

"Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three-hundred year old frozen man for help?" Kirk glanced quickly at Lara to see if that comment offended her. She was still starring at Khan.

"Because I am better."

"At what?"

"Everything. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, but for that he needed a warrior's mind, my mind, to design weapons and war ships."

"I'm sorry Khan." Spock looked down at Lara.

"What?" khan too looked down at her.

"You should never have been made to fight the first time, let alone woken just to fight again. It was wrong then. It's still wrong now. I'm sorry." For a moment no one said anything.

"You could not have prevented it, you weren't even alive three hundred years ago." Khan gentle voice probed. A hand covered her mouth before she could say anything else to khan. She looked up into Spock's eyes.

"Khan is right. You could not have prevented it. Khan please elaborate. Are you suggesting that Admiral Marcus violated ever regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock removed his hand from Lara's mouth, his gaze returning to Khan's.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock you.. You cannot break a rule, how can you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet." Khan turned to Kirk.

"He sent you to use those weapons, to fire those torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

"No. No. I watched to open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me!"

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me. I tied to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone, and when I did, I had every reason to suspect Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." Tears rolled down Khans face. Lara's lip trembled at his explanation.

"So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?" Khan looked pointedly at Lara.

"Proximity alert, Sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us." Sulu's voice called over the com.

"Klingons?" Kirk asked.

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is." Khan called.

"I don't think so, it's not coming at us from Qo'nos." Sulu answered.

"Lieutenant, Move Khan to med bay, post six security officers on him." Kirk called as he and Spock raced out of the brig. Lara walked beside Khan as security led him to the medbay.

"Khan…" Lara looked up at him; he looked down at her.

"You were slightly wrong earlier when you said I wasn't alive three hundred years ago. I was born in 1989. They had some sort of transporter accident and beamed me out of 2014. Whatever went wrong, they can't duplicate it. I'm stuck here. I may not have been there during the war, but I was there just before it." Khan starred into Lara's eyes.

"That is why you are different." Khan muttered to himself as they entered the med bay.

"Lara, Biobed three is acting up, see if you can't reprogram the damn thing. I'm tired of having engineering up here every other week to fix the damn thing." Lara nodded and sat on the floor by the bed, Khan sat on the next bed over. Khan tilted his head and watched her work. A glance at her PAD showed him binary. His eyes widened; very few could program effectively in binary.

"Don't worry; it shocked the hell out of us, the first time she did that too. As long as she can drop the language down to binary, she can reprogram anything." Pride filled McCoy's voice as he watched Khan's tilted head. He looked up at the doctor and nodded once. Grumbling to herself she took out her IPOD and popped in her ear-buds. Khan opened his mouth to speak but McCoy shook his head.

"With that little device she tunes out the world. Talking to her is pointless." McCoy walked away. Khan glanced at McCoy. He seemed to be playing with a dead Tribble; nothing that concerned Khan. He went back to studying Lara. This girl became a bigger mystery the more he found out about her. He had to have her. He tilted his head adding her to his plans.

~OOO~

As McCoy listened to Admiral Marcus and Kirk go back and forth Carol came into medbay. She took one look at Lara and her eyebrow rose at McCoy. "I needed to keep her busy for a few. Besides that bed's needed work for a while now." Carol nodded her understanding. Khan kept one ear listening to their conversation while he watched Lara. She had finished already and was just playing a game one her PAD. Perhaps she had known what the Doctor had wanted and had played into his plan. She looked up as the ship started to move.

"Well at least we're moving again." Lara took out one ear bud to hear McCoy.

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong." Khan kept his gaze on Lara. Carol rushed out of the medbay.

"You said you designed weapons and ships for Marcus, how bad are things going to get?" Lara whispered at Khan.

"Everyone on this ship will die." Lara's eyes widened but she nodded her understanding and went back to her PAD. A few minutes later Kirk came in and went straight to Khan.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnought class, two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry, modified for minimal crew. Unlike most federation vessels this one is built solely for combat."

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?" Lara's head shot up to Khan's face.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain you can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

"Bones what are you doing with that Tribble." Kirk turned from khan, Khan looked down at Lara.

"The Tribbles dead, I'm injecting Khan Platelets into the deceased tissue of necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen and I wanna know why." Kirk turned back to Khan.

"You coming with me or not?" Khan turned from Lara and nodded. Lara stood and followed them out of the Medbay, behind security. So far Jim hadn't acknowledged her, so he might not have noticed her. She listened in horror as Jim laid out his plan.

"I'm with Scotty. You're crazy to do this whole space jump thing." She piped up.

"You're coming over too. Once we make it abroad, we're beaming you over to take care of the computers." Kirk turned to her. She shook her head.

"I'm a computer geek, with no combat skills and you want to bring me aboard a vessel with people looking to kill anyone from the Enterprise on sight? _Jim have you lost your mind_?" Lara could only look in disbelief.

"It is a sound plan." Khan looked over at her.

"If I get shot I'm becoming a ghost and I will haunt the both of you." Lara grumbled, Jim laughed at her.

~OOO~

Lara sat against the wall, under and slightly over from the counsel Uhura was at. She shivered as she listened to Kirk and Khan's trip through space. Once they were aboard the vengeance, she let out a breath of relief.

"Commander, I have the transmission you requested." Uhura called to Spock.

"On screen please."

"Standby." Lara was shocked at the Vulcan that appeared on the screen. He looked like an older version of Spock.

"Mr. Spock." The older Vulcan stated.

"Mr. Spock." Spock greeted.

"Hey if you can call the future, I would very much like to call the past." Lara mumbled. The Spock on the screen looked toward her briefly with a raised eyebrow.

"I will explain at a later time Lara. I will be brief Mr. Spock. In your travels did you ever encounter a man named Khan?"

"As you know I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone. That being said, Khan Nooien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost, yes."

"How?"

~OOO~

"Doctor McCoy, you inadvertently activated a torpedo, could you replicate the process?" Spock turned to McCoy.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Can you or can you not?"

"Dammit man. I'm a Doctor not a torpedo technician!"

"I can activate them, but I'm not doing it as long as there are people inside them." Lara spoke softly. Spock nodded at her and turned back to McCoy.

"The fact that you're a doctor is precisely why I need you to listen very carefully."

~OOO~

"Where is the captain, Mr. Sulu?" Spock called as Lara reentered the bridge and stood by the captain's chair, just behind Spock. She nodded at Spock, her job was done.

"Our sensors array is down, sir. I can't find him." The view screen flickered to life. Khan was hold kirk at phaser point.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you-" he began.

"Captain!" "Jim!" Lara and Spock spoke at the same time.

"Your crew for mine." Khan continued as if they hadn't spoken.

"You betrayed us."

"Oh you are smart Mr. Spock"

"Spock don't-" Khan smacked the back of kirk's head with a phaser, whatever else he was going to say was silenced as he slumped to the ground.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew."

"And what will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"Which as I understand involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior." Lara gasped at Spock's response and looked at Khan.

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" Khan's eyes flickered briefly to Lara's face.

"We have no transporter capabilities."

"Fortunately mine are fully functional. Drop your shields."

"If I do so I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well, let's play this out logical Mr. Spock. Firstly I will kill you Captain to demonstrate my resolve, then if yours holds; I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew."

"If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support system located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard you ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now shall we begin?"

"No! Khan you can't!" Lara stepped up next to Spock. Khan looked to her with such malice and hatred that Lara took a step back. Her hands were shaking. How could this be the same man she had sympathized with? Spock glanced at Lara before turning to Sulu.

"Lower shields,"

"A wise choice Mr. Spock." Khan walked over to a counsel. "I see all seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander I will know it."

"Vulcans do not lie, the torpedoes are yours." Khan beamed the torpedoes aboard the vengeance; golden rings encircled Lara, and she appeared on the vengeance. She rushed over to Jim to check for a pulse.

"I have fulfilled your terms, now fulfill mine and return the crew member you just took."

"Well kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all no ship should co down without her captain." Khan beamed Kirk, Scotty and Carol back to the enterprise.

"NO!" Lara screamed and ran at Khan.

"He had locked phasers on us!" Lara heard as she rushed at Khan. She didn't know what she had been thinking, as she ran at him, maybe a tackle in mind; anything to keep him from firing on the Enterprise. Khan half turned and raised his arm. Just as Lara was about to touch him, his arm hit her in her chest and shoved her backwards. Lara flew across the bridge and slammed into the wall. She slid down the wall in a daze. Khan shut off the view screen and went to her.

"You cannot over power me. Why did you try?" he knelt in front of her; confusion and concern on his face. Lara was still seeing stars; she looked slowly up at his face… faces? When did Khan get two identical brothers?

"My … family…" she wheezed, the room was spinning violent around her. Khan tilted his head.

"You do not need them." He picked her up gently and set her in the captain's chair. He went back to the counsel and started running scans. He began to frown. After a few quick movements, an explosion outside the ship rocked the ship briefly.

"Activating the torpedoes, I didn't think Spock could be that devious. Scans showed my crew was not in the torpedoes. Now Lara tell me, where is my crew really?" Khan turned to Lara. She looked at him before slipping into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek.

**Time Twist **

**Chapter 3**

"NO!" Lara screamed. Spock and Kirk watched from the bridge of the enterprise as Lara ran at Khan only to be thrown off screen. Suddenly com was cut.

"Sulu get that feed back!" Kirk demanded.

"Captain."

"Not now Spock. We've got to get Lara back."

"Captain, we activated the torpedoes. In a moment they will explode."

"Lara's over there!"

"Captain we cannot save her."

"Dammit Spock, he just threw her across the bridge over there didn't you see it? We have to get her off that ship!" an explosion outside the Enterprise violently rocked the ship, sending crew to the floor.

"Sulu what was that?"

"The torpedoes sir, Khan beamed them into space." The video feed clicked back to life. Khan stood before the Captain's chair, an unconscious Lara seated behind him.

"Where are my crew Mr. Spock?" Khan glared coolly at Spock.

"What the hell did you do to Lara?" Kirk yelled.

"She is not your concern anymore captain. I want my crew. You have thirty seconds before I destroy your life support.

"Lara for your crew!" Kirk yelled. Khan thought a moment and nodded.

"Where is my crew?"

"Tell him Spock."

"Captain it is illogical to free seventy-two war criminals for one girl."

"Spock tell him where his damn crew is, that's an order!" the video feed suddenly cut out again.

"Sulu get him back!"

"Sorry captain, he's gone to warp."

~OOO~

Khan looked at the message he'd just received. 'Your crew is in the medbay. Give Lara back to us.' These people were naive to think he'd just give Lara back to them. A quick scan of the enterprise showed that indeed his crew was in the medbay; He transported their cryo-tubes into a cargo bay. A beeping caught his attention, Lara's life signs were fading. He shut off communication with the enterprise, set the ship to warp, grabbed Lara and raced to the Vengeance's medbay. He had been planning to make her part of his crew anyway, now to save her, he would make her augment also.

~OOO~

When Lara awoke, she was laying in some kind of medbay, it wasn't the Enterprise. She couldn't remember where she was. What had happened? She knew she was on a ship warping through space, she could feel the of the ship movement. She tried to shit up, only to find she was strapped to the bed. The heart monitor started to beep franticly as she began to panic. Khan was at her side in an instant, she tried to shift away from him, and felt the restraints snap.

"What did you do to me?!" she scooted off the other side of the bed, trying to keep it between her and Khan.

"I have made you better. Your mind was already superior, now your body will be too."

"WHAT?" She screeched and Khan dived across the bed to grab her. She struggled against him as he pulled her close, sitting on the bio bed.

"You are completely superior now." He said softly as he held her. She pushed against him.

"Let me go, you madman!" Khan held her tighter, Lara knew on some level it should hurt to be held so tightly but it didn't.

"If you do not calm, you will hurt yourself." Lara wiggled an arm free and slapped Khan as hard as she could. His face turned from the force of her smack, Lara looked at her hand and stilled. It wasn't throbbing like before, she wasn't hurt. He had really done something to her, the thought sent her into shock.

"If slapping me calms you down, feel free to do it whenever you need." Khan looked amused at her stunned expression as she studied her hand. "Now I'm going to let you go. Can you behave?" Khan shook her once when she didn't respond.

"What? Oh, yeah, I can behave." Lara muttered only half paying attention.

"Good. I have much work to do. You can either be locked in the brig or if you can behave, you can be free to explore the ship. If you choose you can help me look for a world for augment colonization. Something pre-wrap, where we will be worshiped as Gods."

"But we're not gods." Lara looked softly at Khan.

"We are superior in every way, is that not godlike?"

"No it's not."

~OOO~

Lara sat silently on the bridge watching Khan scan through star fleets database. She turned to the screen in front of her and began to type. At first it was just random bits of code she remembered, but as she continued a program began to take shape. She didn't notice when khan had stopped working or when he came to stand behind her.

"Using force fields to create a simulated environment… interesting project." Lara jumped at the sound of khan's voice and looked up at him.

"What?" khan nodded at her screen. She looked down and reread her work. "It was just a theory I had bounced around with Scotty, he was going to help me start it on our five year mission, just something to help pass the time… did I just do all this without him?" Khan knew her question was not directed at him.

"You are better now."

"I liked who I was." Khan sighed.

"Lara, it is late. I am unsure how much rest you will need. You are something between human and augment at this point. It will be a few days before you are fully an augment." Khan gestured to the door. Lara looked at him.

"You kidnapped me from my ship, done some sort of genetic engineering on me, and now you just want to be all buddy-buddy?" Khan raised an eye brow at her. When she still did not move, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Lara screeched kicking her legs and beating against Khan's back. He took no notice of her actions. When he entered a cabin and put her down she swung he arm and hit him. His face turned with her hit. When he turned back to face her, his expression turned cold. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall. Before Lara could even be afraid of his next actions his head descended and his lips were touching hers in a hard and brutal kiss. The harder Lara struggled against him, the harder Khan held her. Lara opened her mouth and bit his lip, she didn't let go until she tasted blood. Khan pulled his face back and looked down at her.

"Let me go!" Lara hissed.

"Never. You are mine." Khan's voice was clam and steady.

"I am not a thing, I can't be owned. I'm a person!" Khan leaned in again this time his kiss was gentler, his grip on her arms loosened. Lara pulled her face away.

"You are mine." Khan whispered against her forehead. Releasing her he stalked out of the cabin. Lara stood against the wall for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she headed to the cabin door, but it didn't open.

"Really? Locking me in? Like that's really going to work." Lara huffed as she turned to the panel net to the door and began to reprogram the system.

~OOO~

Lara walked slowly through the vengeance. She really should have made a map or notes or something as she wandered. She was lost now, but no one was around to help her this time. She really didn't want to bump into Khan, but he was the only other person who wasn't frozen on board. Lara stopped mid step. She was alone; she could send some sort of signal to the enterprise, if she could get to a computer station. Lara hurried down the hallway looking in each room as she past. Finally she found a computer station and quickly started typing. She wasn't surprised that khan had attempted to lock her out of the systems. It was a meaningless effort on his part, she side stepped all of his security. She was attempting to locate the enterprise to get a signal to them when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you? Why are you aboard the vengeance?" Lara looked up into the face of an unknown Starfleet officer. Hadn't khan killed all the vengeance crew?

"Khan kidnapped me and brought me here. I'm trying to get a message to the enterprise." He eyed her suspiciously, but let go of her wrist. She turned back and begun working again. Once the enterprise was found, she tried to hail them, but they were out of range. She typed a quick message and hoped they would get it. At the sound of the door opening, Lara turned around to face an enraged Khan. He stalked toward her and the vengeance crew men stepped in his path.

"IS this Khan?" he asked over his shoulder. Lara opened her mouth to answer as Khan grabbed his head and twisted. The crewman's neck gave a sickening snap and his body went limp.

"I left you in that cabin so you could rest. Imagine my surprise when I found you gone."

"Locking the door was just challenging me to break out."

"Should I lock you in the brig instead?" Khan roared. Lara stood slowly from the chair and yawned.

"Do what you like; it's obvious I can't stop you. I'm going to go hunt for that cabin and take a nice long nap." Lara made it to the door before Khan spun her around to face him. He stared into her eyes.

"You anger and tempt me like no other." His mouth claimed hers as she felt a hypo-spray hit her neck. Lara slumped limply into Khan's waiting arms.

**Author's Notes:** Review please!


End file.
